


saucey

by raggedrot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, grossly in love, hes a lil bit, kinda possessive eddie?, richie is a whiny bottom periodt, they deserve to be happy, they fuck my dudes!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedrot/pseuds/raggedrot
Summary: The night begins with spaghetti and survivor and ends with Richie getting fucked into the mattress, as things should be.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	saucey

It really is disgusting how smitten Eddie is. Completely and utterly gone for a man whose every second phrase is a dick joke. The amount Eddie has heard Richie say “your mom” alone should have him a lot less sappily in love but here he is on the new couch they bought for their place after he left Myra and got his gay panic to subside long enough to profess his undying love (Richie’s words). In the past ten minutes Richie has ruthlessly made fun of the people in this particular episode of survivor despite the fact he could never be on the show himself and has gotten more than a little spaghetti sauce smeared around his mouth in his haste to make a mocking joke at the tv. 

God, it really is disgusting how in love Eddie is but he feels like he deserves to be gross with his childhood sweetheart to make up for lost time. He never thought they would have any time at all so Eddie will let himself stare at the man he loves while they are being grossly domestic, it makes his heart ache, of course Richie ruins it by opening his mouth   
“Whatcha lookin at Eds? Do I have something handsome on my face?” Richie jokes while grinning from ear to ear, Eddie kicks him in the side of the head.   
“No nothing handsome, just an obscene amount of spaghetti sauce”  
Richie somehow grins wider   
“I'd like a different kind of spaghetti sauce on my face if you know what I mean” Richie quips while wiggling his brows which makes Eddie kick him once again  
“You are so nasty Rich” Eddie states but his laugh betrays what he says   
Richie grabs his ankle to smear the sauce from his face onto Eddie's leg causing him to gasp and kick Richie in the chest.   
“Richard! That's foul! Now you have created a war!” Eddie picks up a forkful of his own spaghetti and flings it at Richie. It lands on his chest with an obscene splat sound and Richie looks down at it in awe   
“Oh it certainly is war” Richie states, still staring down at his ruined t-shirt and slowly putting his bowl on the floor prompting Eddie to do the same. 

“Consider the new furniture before you attempt to kill me” Eddie pleads but alas he is in love with a neanderthal who tackles him without a second thought, causing the spaghetti that was on Richie’s chest to plop onto his face as they crash down onto the floor. Eddie squeaks indignantly and tries to get out from under him but he is effectively trapped under the other man's weight. Richie leans down and licks some spaghetti sauce off of Eddie’s face causing the smaller man to screech.  
“Oh my god! Rich that is disgusting!”   
“Nah it's delicious!” Richie smirks “but I would rather be eating a different type of spaghetti” he waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Eddie groans at the awful repeated line.  
“If you let me get off the floor and wash off my face i’ll fuck you Rich but, only if you let me up”   
Richie scrambles off of Eddie faster than he thought he could move causing Eddie to laugh at his eagerness.  
“Someones keen” Eddie teases, and Richie smiles sheepishly.  
“What can I say Eds, you have a fantastic dick”   
Eddie rolls his eyes  
“How kind of you to say” Eddie gets to his feet and heads to the kitchen to get a cloth to wipe off his face and the spot Richie made earlier on his leg while Richie hovers in the doorway practically vibrating. Eddie scrubs his leg a bit longer than strictly necessary and Richie whines pointedly. 

“C’mon Eds! I know you love your cleanliness but there is not even a microscopic amount of sauce left!” Eddie turns to him and raises an eyebrow, so that’s how it is gonna be.  
“Don’t be a brat Richie or I won’t be fucking you at all” Richie’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click and Eddie smirks slow and deliberate while dragging his eyes up and down Richie’s body.   
“I’ll give you a head start to our room Rich, you better hope I don’t catch you on the way there” Richie’s eyes widen and he promptly turns and dashes away, already pulling his shirt over his head. Eddie counts to three and then runs after him, Richie is a few short steps from their room but Eddie is faster and he catches Richie around his waist and spins him, slamming the taller man against the wall, Richie lets out a gasp and tries to wiggle out of the grip Eddie has on his hips. Eddie just tightens his hold on the soft skin, he is sure there will be bruises on Richie’s sides tomorrow and even more sure that is why Richie squirms more even when it’s evident Eddie will not be letting him go. 

“Caught you” Eddie breathes into Richies clavicle before sucking a mark into the skin there. Richie moans and tilts his head back giving Eddie a clear trail to kiss up his neck, and he does just that. He nips at Richie’s jaw lightly and swallows the sound he makes with his mouth. He kisses Richie hard and unforgiving and Richie melts into his mouth. He tastes like spaghetti and it’s so gross and so endearing that Eddie can’t get enough. They part for air and Richie looks at him with eyes half lidded from under his glasses, his hair is mussed and his lips are puffy and red. Eddie imagines those lips around his cock briefly before returning to the present when Richie grinds forward and rubs their erections together causing them both to groan.   
“Listen Eds, wall sex is hot and everything but my old man knees are about to give out here” Eddie snorts and kisses Richie deep and filthy before breaking it off again and stepping back.   
“Pants off and on the bed Rich” 

Richie nearly faceplants in his haste to get naked and on the bed and Eddie laughs while crossing the room to retrieve the lube and condoms. Richie is quickly on his knees on the mattress and Eddie takes a moment to appreciate the picture that he creates.   
“C’mon Eddie get over here before I die of touch starvation” Richie whines and Eddies swats his ass as he crawls onto the bed behind him.   
“You are so needy Rich”   
“Only for you Eds” Richie responds sweetly and Eddie kneads his ass   
“Better only be for me Tozier” Eddie responds while popping the cap on the lube and pulling off his shirt before pouring it out and warming it between his fingers. Richie wiggles his ass and Eddie gives him another firm smack.  
“You need to learn some patience” Eddie drawls while dragging a lube covered finger over Richie's rim, the other man whimpers loudly under him and attempts to push back into the feeling. Eddie removes his finger and uses his clean hand to knock Richie’s elbows out from under him. It causes his cheek to hit the mattress and his back to arch pushing his ass up further. Richie squeaks and grabs two handfuls of the covers as Eddie shoves his knees a bit farther apart leaving Richie completely exposed under him. 

“Look so good like this darlin” Eddie compliments as he sinks one finger into Richie’s tight heat and bites his hip lightly, Richie moans unabashedly and Eddie adds another finger scissoring them and shoving them deep into the other man   
“So pretty, taking my fingers like a champ'' Eddie crooks his fingers and rubs them against Richie's prostate causing the other man to jerk under him and moan shakily into the mattress.   
“But it isn't enough, is it baby? What you really want is my cock, it's ok Rich, all you gotta do is ask for it.” Richie gasps as Eddie pushes incessantly against his prostate   
“go on, beg for my cock, put that big mouth of yours to use” Eddie goads and Richie doesn't need to be told twice 

“Please please fuck me, Eds, Eddie, please fuck me so hard I can’t even think, oh god, please” Eddie grins and pulls his fingers out, causing Richie to whine at the loss. Eddie rolls on a condom and gives his neglected cock a few tugs before lining up the head with Richie’s hole and steadily pushing in. Richie moans long and loud and Eddie groans along with him. He starts slowly to let Richie adjust but the other man is quickly pushing back against him so Eddie grips his hips and pulls almost all the way out before slamming in again, hard and fast. Richie whimpers and takes it, lets Eddie slam his hips against him again and again, it's so rough and so good Richie could cry. Eddie snakes his hand around Richie’s waist and grabs his cock. Richie shudders and twitches as Eddie rubs his fingers over the sensitive head while grinding deep into Richie's ass.  
“Hng-ah Eds i'm not gonna last mm gonna cum” Eddie responds with another rough thrust   
“You don’t have to last Rich, go ahead, cum like a good boy” Richie's praise kink isn’t a secret and the ‘good boy’ sends him over the edge. He cums with a cry and Eddie fucks him through it. Pounding into his oversensitive hole a few more times before coming to his own release as Richie squeezes around him. 

Eddie pulls out gently and tosses the used condom into the trash before collapsing into bed next to his boyfriend into his arms.   
“I love you trashmouth” Eddie hums, Richie smiles toothily and kisses the top of Eddie's head.   
“I should hope so, I don't let just anyone fuck me you know” Eddie squeezes his hip  
“That's right you don't” Eddie states, Richie hums and laces their fingers together.   
“We gotta shower Rich” Eddie mumbles and Richie groans  
“I'll blow you if you get up”   
Richie is off of Eddie and on his way to the bathroom in moments, pulling a laughing Eddie along behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
